bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Shadowprey Village
The Attack on Shadowprey village was a preemptive attack by Lord Nightbreeze to weaken the defenses of the trolls to allow the eventual construction of Felweaver's Reach.(WIP) Preperations Lord Nightbreeze eager to continue his troll killing. Sent an invitation to Thomas Balamont DeFortiere join him in this sport. Picking the time when supply ships would reach the village and bring them much needed supplies. Lord Nightbreeze and DeFortiere set sail for the attack. He instructed that Balamont take his ships and attack by the south while Lord Nightbreeze drew their ships out. Fighting on the Sea By moonlight the fleet converged on the fishing village. Night elven frigates moved in close formation. They reached the village as the ships were unloading their supplies. Alarms were sounded by the trolls as they spotted the Kaldorei fleet approaching the village. The two destroyers went to intercept the frigates. A battle was waged as Balamont's ships soon arrive, pinching the destroyers. Taking fire on both sides. The two Destroyers were overwhelemed and sunk. Armed with axe throwers and voodoo, the troll supply ships tried a desperate attempt to engage DeFortiere's ships, but were quickly torn to part by cannon fire. Main attack With the Horde ships sunk, Captain Amara Moonstrike charged forth. Huntresses, archers and four mighty ancients of war began their push. Attacking the entrance to the Shadowprey Village. The initial defenders were slain quickly as ballista towers began to fire on frenized attackers. The Ancients halted as one of the ancients fell to a Ballista. Using their ancient magic, roots emerged under the troll Ballista hut. The rootes grew fast as they grabbed the defenders and ballista inside the hut, crushing them. The trolls led by Warleader Hai'Jang attacked the defenders. Defenders and attackers fell in the initial clash. Elsewhere, The Fleet began their attack. Cannon fire and arrows assaulted the outter village. The dock getting destroyed in the process. Troll batriders were sent into flurry as they rode out for the ships. Noticing the defenders starting to push Captain Moonstrike forces back. He ordered his ship to engage the ballista huts on the edge of the water. A chaotic battle ensued as Batriders tried to burn the Hessen. Deckands fighting back. In the fighting, A lone rowboat moved to the Hessen. Shadow hunters led by Shadow hunter Jin climbed the Galeon. Ontop of the ship, The shadow hunters quickly engaged the deckhands. Killing a few before engaging the first mate. The first mate held her own, killing several of the shadow hunters before getting overwhelmed by their leader. If not for the timely arrival of Balamont DeFortiere, she would of died. DeFortiere and Jin fought as sailors began to swarm the two remaining shadow hunters. Bringing his blade down on Jin, Balamont made a fatal blow. The mainland did not fair so well for the trolls. The supply crates and the batriders post was blown apart by cannon fire. Two of the Ballista towers quickly fell, while one remained out of reach. Moonstrike signaled her forces to make a retreat as one of the three remaining ancients sacrificed itself to block the trolls persuit. The attacking bat riders were all but killed, Lord Nightbreeze noticing a small orcish fleet far in the distance was approaching at full sails, signaled for a full retreat. Aftermath Despite the town taking heavy hits, the damage done was not enough to dislodge or destroy the town. But, the town's military operations were halted entirely. Focusing to rebuild, and go on the defenses. Despite some calls that the cease fire was broken, the merchant houses were directly apart of the Alliance, and were considered Mercenaries acting of their free will. Category:Battles